


'Til Morning

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1980s, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Condoms, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, Lies, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Slash, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Tomorrow, he would vanish, but tonight Peter was in his arms. Peter would ask when they would meet up again, and Gene would just kiss him one last time, promising him it would be soon. He would leave him for Hollywood, leave him for Paul, and Peter prayed he could stand it-- stand those emotions until next time.





	'Til Morning

Peter blew a hot breath on the glass and pushed his fingertips up against the window, watching the city seemingly go by in slow motion as his mind raced. The taxi ride was long, but not long enough to calm his shaky nerves. 

Damn.

Was he really going to… 

Peter sighed and drug a hand down his scruffy face. God, he hadn’t shaved in two weeks. He hoped that wasn’t going to be a problem. He hoped that he didn’t mind-- _Fuck!_ Why was he giving a fuck? When the fuck did he start considering shit like this?

Slamming his hand down on his twitching knee, Peter groaned. Was he honestly going to do this again? He closed his eyes shut and laid his head back, remembering the phone call from an hour ago.

_“Hey, kitten, I’m in town. Where are you?” He wasted no time._

_“Home. Why--”_

_“Where’s Debbie?”_

_“Just chatting in the living room with a few of her girlfriends right now--"_

_“Good. Come see me, then.”_

Peter exhaled, loudly. He was pulling up to the hotel. _Fuck me…_ He groaned. _Yeah. Yeah, I’m gonna do this again._

One more time…

One _last_ time.

Just like all the times before, there was a key left for him to pick up at the front desk. After grabbing it, Peter stepped onto the elevator and rode up to the right floor, exiting and going down the hall. Turning the key, Peter pushed open the door to reveal Gene exiting the bathroom. His ex-bandmate was dressed in a white robe, damp hair, and had a bathroom towel in one hand. The key in Peter’s hand hit the ground in an instant, and Gene was undoing the buttons on his shirt, ripping it open and sending a few of the last buttons flying onto the floor. There was lip biting, harsh kissing, and heavy breathing.

“ _Peter…_ ” the bassist nuzzled his face against the short drummer’s neck and bit down hard on tender skin. It had been far too long since they’d done this. “Take your clothes off, I wanna touch you.” Peter shivered, thinking about how he should’ve hated himself for the way he instantly began to comply to Gene’s orders. Honestly, he should’ve really hated himself, especially as he let Gene tug him along by the hips to the bed.

Instead, all Peter could do was mewl out a soft cry as Gene threw his naked body back on the bed. A wicked grin plastered itself across his round face, and Gene’s devilish grin matched and complimented it perfectly.

“So, where does your precious _Paulie_ think you are this time? Does he actually think you're workin' tonight, or does he just accept the Playboy Playmates you invite into your bed when he's not there?” Peter whispered, shifting his legs apart when Gene moved to crawl between them, and he instantly glared down at the drummer.

“Screw you! You don’t get to mention that name-- not like this,” Gene hissed at him, pulling back some, “You don’t get to say shit like that when I’m here with you.”

“Ohh, Genie, c’mon,” Peter whined, grabbing for him. “I was j- just jokin’ around-- forget I mentioned it.” Gene gave a small shrug, but he did go back to continuing his torment on the ready body below him. 

“Just stop thinking, kitten. You don’t do too good when you’re the one doing the thinking-- leave all of that to me.”

Peter scowled, “Aww, fuck you, Gene--”

“Ah, ah. Is that how we’re gonna talk to me this evening? If so, then you can forget any more.”

“Gene…”

“Hmm…? Gene? Was that it? I think there's a lil' more I need to hear... C’mon, kitten, I think you know exactly what I wanna hear~” Gene leaned forward, lips dangerously close to his ear, letting his hot breath wash over his skin.

“Mmhmn... _Master…_ ” Peter hated him. Peter needed him. He needed him more than life itself right now, and he hated it!

Gene lingered there for a moment, leaving Peter’s heart pounding and his head whirring, before he brought himself up to him. His hands went everywhere, running them from the drummer’s soft waist to his sides and moving them up to squeeze his chest. At some point, Peter managed to shed him of his robe, exposing him in all his glory.

Gene whispered dirty words against Peter’s scruffy jaw, nuzzling against the coarse hairs. God, Peter loved this, loved how possessive and greedy Gene got when it was just the two of them.

He was already overpowering him and keeping him in place on the bed, breath brushing against his lips. His dark chocolate eyes pierced all the way to the drummer’s soul.

“I’ve missed you, kitten.” he growled, keeping his mouth just an inch away from his, “So, so much…”

“Master… Master, _please!_ Please don’t keep me waiting!” Peter mewled out, needily.

Gene chuckled deeply, and then what Peter thought was going to be rough, was completely gentle. His lips pressed against his own, and his hands moved down along the new curves of Peter’s frame. Compared to their days back in the 70s, this was a real change. Of course… Gene was not spared of the soft spread of fame, but he really, really found himself enjoying his kitten’s softness. Peter’s frame was cushiony, and he let his hands linger on his skin as if they did not want to let him go.

“M- Master, c’mon! I- _I need you…_ ”

Gene smirked. Of course. Of course, his precious kitten needed him- needed this. He’d oblige, naturally, wrapping his hand around his long cock and gently stroking him up and down. Peter threw his head back, leaving his neck completely exposed to his lover. Gene looked down at him and licked his lips in a naughty manner, absolutely loving the way his kitten surrendered under his touch. There was just something so gratifying about being the master who allowed his pet to get high on desire and lust-- all natural and without the horrible effects of those streets drugs-- and Gene felt himself settle back on his pedestal, like a god. It was one of his favorite ego trips, and Peter always knew how he liked it stroked.

“Ma- Master, aahhh, please-- I need you to, ahhh, ahh--”

“My kitten ordering me around? Ah, how bold we’ve become since the last time.” Gene laughed, shaking his head.

“B- But--”

“Ssshhhh,” the bassist hushed him, “Hey, hey. Listen, just promise you’ll give me three rounds, and I’ll suck you off right now. Sound good?”

“Better deal than anything y- you ever gave me back in ‘79--”

Gene’s face scrunched up, and he smacked Peter’s thigh, hard. The drummer yelped, twitching rapidly underneath him.

“Hey, we don’t talk about ‘79, either.”

“Ahh, fuck, can we go over the rules, then, next time?! Jesus…”

“You should’ve remembered the rules, kitten. Naughty kitten. Needy kitten…” Gene’s features softened ever so slightly, and he tilted his head and smiled again. “Mmhmn, but I can’t stay mad at you tonight… ‘S been too long since I’ve seen you.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Gene nodded, then moved down to run his legendary tongue down his cock.

“Ohh, master, please--” Peter cried out, moaning in ecstasy when his nose hit his pelvis; his rhythm was not fast, but as time flew by, he decided to hurry things up a bit for his kitten. Peter’s breath hitched, and his grabby hands on the sides of Gene’s head only made him increase his pace. To the Demon, there was little sound that was as sweet or desirable as his kitten’s soft mewls. He loved them to death, and he only wanted to hear more from him.

When he knew Peter was about to come, Gene put effort into his guttural grunts and groans, making his shaft vibrate and throb wildly under his tongue. It didn’t take very much longer to make him release, and when he did, Gene pulled back, letting it shoot over onto the sheets, staining them. Of course, he’d gotten a mouthful, and some of it dripped from the corners of his mouth. Gene smirked viciously as he cleaned his face with his fingers and licked them.

Peter could only watch and pant, heavily. He was shaking, sweating, and it wasn’t enough to describe him as the mess he was. He had already gone far past those descriptions. He had flown past them the moment he discovered what he loved the most about Gene and sex with him was that the damn deviant knew just how to unravel him, knew how to do it without giving it much thought. 

“Ohhh, master,” Peter huffed, shutting his eyes and resting his head back against the pillows. “Ohhh, ahhhh, _fuck…_ ”

“Feelin’ nice, feelin’ good now, kitten?” Gene purred, crawling over him again. Peter nodded, feverently. “Good, good. Great~”

Then before Peter could respond, Gene flipped him over onto his belly and pressed a hand down on his back, in between his shoulder blades. The drummer squirmed and wriggled around just a bit, but one tap against his thigh from his master settled him down in a second.

“Now,” Gene murmured, softly. He leaned over to the nightstand and plucked a fresh condom out of its box. He slipped it onto himself and then went back for some lube. “Have you been stretching yourself like I told you?”

“Y- Yeah,” Peter panted out, “Yeah, I’ve been working myself for a good while, master-- Been waiting for this for a good while!”

“Always warms my heart to see such anticipation~” Gene purred, moving perfectly behind him and holding onto his hips. Before going at it, he stopped himself and asked, “Oh, but you can go on, yeah, kitten?”

Peter nodded against the sheets, giving his hips a little eager shake from side to side. “Yeah, _yeah!_ C’mon, master! Please! I’m up for it- up for you!” he told him, turning his head to look at him. “Make it fast! Make it good!”

“I’ll make it great!” Gene chuckled, kneading his hands down into his ass. He pushed himself inside Peter slowly but easily. He had lubricated himself enough to not strain his lover, but he knew Peter always had a little bit of troublesome time receiving him. His length, while not as long as the drummer’s, was thicker, and Peter had normally only worked himself with toys or his own fingers. His precious kitten was drawing in steady breaths as Gene became balls deep in him, then he pulled out and slammed back in, increasing the pace in each thrust.

Peter got bounced up and down against the mattress, whimpering and shuddering so sweetly. The sounds of skin against skin contact were muted by the moans, his and Gene’s melting together into one.

Peter mewled out a soft noise, hands twisting and tearing at the sheets. He rested his head on his forearms and stopped screaming, just began to softly whine and beg his master for sweet release. Gene shivered above him when he noticed, and he growled out about how close he was. He increased the pace, and just like in those X-rated movies, he managed to get them both to release at the same time.

Gene flopped down next to his lover after pulling out of him, panting and feeling far too pleased with himself. He turned over and stared at the ceiling, while Peter groaned and nuzzled his way over to his side.

“Mmhmmn, so good… Soooo good, Gene….”

“Ahh, did I say you could stop calling me ‘master’?”

Peter snorted, “Aww, c’mon. Drop it for five seconds--”

“Peter, c’mon, we set those rules up--”

“Just let me have this for a moment, Gene. _Please?_ ”

The bassist grumbled under his breath, sitting back against the pillows and shutting his eyes. Peter shook his head at him and moved to get off the bed for a second. He went over to his jeans and yanked out his pack of cigarettes and lighter. Lighting one up, he moved over to the glass panels of the balcony door and opened one up slightly. He bent forward and exhaled the smoke as he leaned his forehead against the glass. 

Across the room, Gene opened his eyes and spied him smoking and shook his head. “That shit’s gonna kill you, kitten.”

“‘S just one,”

“One right now, the rest of the pack tomorrow,” Gene huffed, shifting positions on the sheets to lay on his side. Peter turned his head slightly, feeling his eyes lay heavy on him. He drew a breath back on the cigarette, noticing that there was still a light layer of sweat glistening on his chest. Hell, Gene was even acting cute now, rubbing at his tired eyes and blinking a few times before turning the corner of his mouth upward into a smirk.

Slowly but surely, Peter found himself smiling back but quickly averting his eyes to focus on the burning cigarette in his hand. The smile grew fonder when it thought back to those hands that were gripping at his back and sides just minutes ago. He sighed, contently.

God… God, he wished he had something to say, something that wouldn’t upset either of them. All he had was old jabs about Paul or stories of the good ol’ days, and he knew Gene didn’t want to hear it-- wouldn’t hear it. He just loved focusing on the now-- the time that neither of them were tied down by KISS or crazy touring or bandmates. This… This was alright for now, and he knew that Gene was appreciating the quiet.

Honestly, Peter felt that he should have been used to this by now, though. These same damn feeling popped up in his chest every damn time Gene managed to escape from Hollywood or Paul-- managed to escape from all that shit and come into town and meet up with him. But fuck him if it never felt worth it. Peter fell in love with all of those passionate whispers and disgustingly dirty words. Once it was over, though... 

Peter took one more long drag from his cigarette, shaking his head.

Once it was over, Gene didn’t call him. He didn’t talk to him, didn’t want to hang out or just go out for lunch. Peter didn’t like to consider himself too needy, but he wanted something more from this, more from Gene! But he shouldn’t… More was what Paulie was there for Gene for. More was what his own Debbie should’ve been for him. It was… It was just never enough.

Peter put his cigarette out on the concrete of the balcony and moved back to join Gene in their bed. It was a total mess of tangled sheets and come stains covers that neither of them bothered to straighten up as they cuddled together. It was gross, sure, but it was the best way to get as close as he wanted to Gene.

Gene pulled him in close, patting his belly and kissing his cheeks. Peter giggled cutely at his bed head and the sleepy grin on his face. He loved when he looked like this, so content, so close to being his…

“You’re so beautiful, kitten.” Gene purred, wrapping his arms around him.

“Oh… Oh, Gene--”

_Brrriiiing, brrrriiiiiiiinnngg~!!_

Peter blinked.

_Brrriiiiiing, brriiiiiiiinnnnngg~!!_

“The fuck?”

“What… It’s almost midnight by now… who the hell would be--” Gene grumbled, reaching over for the phone. “Hello?”

_“GENE!”_

Peter winced, pulling away from Gene to spare himself the unmerciful shrillness of Paul’s voice. God… There was one thing he didn’t miss about the old days.

“...Paulie,” Gene tried to put on a happy voice, but it was hard when his kitten had just slipped out of his arms. “I didn’t expect you to--”

_“That damn phone number your agent gave me for Fresno was a fuckin’ bust! Where the fuck are you?! I had to call back that fuckin’ agent to find out what hotel you were in! What the fuck!?”_

“Baby, baby-- calm down, sweet thing--”

_“Don’t you try to flirt with me, Gene! I am not calming down! I wanna know where you are!”_

Peter bit his lip, watching the anguish wash over Gene’s face.

“I’m… Well, Jesus, Paul, you just interrupted the best foursome!” Gene shot back into the phone.

A sharp breath was heard over the line, then Paul spoke up again, _“Alright… Alright… What you jump on a bus or train to get to the nearest club or something? You aren’t even in Fresno!”_

“No, no, no. Jeeeze, my agent must’ve misspoke or something… Paulie, we stopped in Fresno. He gave you that number in case we ended up staying the night. We didn’t,” Gene lied straight through his teeth, shaking his head as he did. “Sorry he didn’t update you, baby.”

 _“It’s… It’s okay,”_ Paul sighed, _“I was just worried-- you know me.”_

“Yeah, yeah,” Gene muttered, glancing over at Peter who was curling in on himself, awkwardly. “Hey, Paul--”

_“So, you having fun? Are they blonde--”_

“Hey, sweetie, lemme call you back in lil’ bit,” Gene told him, making a kissy sound into the phone for Paul like how he liked it. “The girls are waking up, so Imma have to call you back. Okay? Okay.”

_“Oh, fine… You remember my house number, yeah?”_

“Yeah, it’s memorized baby, gotta go--”

_“Alright, alright. Bye Gene, love you~”_

Peter drew in a sharp breath, features growing blisteringly angry at the bassist as Paul spoke. Gene swallowed at it, appearing to try to look guilty at Peter for what he said next.

“Bye Paulie, love you, too.” Gene said, then hung up the phone. He turned around slowly, but an angry growl forced him to face the drummer. “ _Kitten--_ ”

“ **Don’t.** ” Peter hissed, slapping his hand down as it tried to reach out for him. “Don’t you dare.”

“Please, kitten, you know I have to say it or else he’ll keep poking around for answers! We can’t have him finding out--”

“ _You!_ You can’t have him finding out!”

Gene huffed, rolling his eyes at Peter’s change in tone. “Please, kitten, like it’s sooooo much different if I were to stroll on over and tell Debbie--”

“ _Don’t you fuckin’ dare!_ ”

“ _See!_ ” Gene snapped at him. “It’s the same thing! Don’t you act like you get the better treatment here! We’ve both got the same amount of blood on our hands, Peter!”

The drummer paused, then nodded slowly, sadly. What was he doing acting like he could be any more jealous than Gene over having someone to go back home to? Damn, was he getting greedy? ...Well, greedier than he was before? _Fuck…_

Peter sniffed and rubbed at his eyes, pathetically. A small smile tugged at the corners of Gene’s lips, and he took pity on his sad kitten and pulled him back into his arms.

“Hey… Hey, don’t look so blue, kitten. A pretty kitty such as you doesn’t deserve to look so glum.”

“ _Gene…_ ” Peter whispered, pleadingly. Pleading for something, for this to last, perhaps. He wanted it to last past morning for once. He didn’t want to deal with the frustrations of Gene teasing him by not inviting him out for weeks or months at a time. He didn’t want to deal with it again! But… But he knew he would end up putting up with it all over again… All over again if it meant one more night with Gene. One more night where it was just them, and the rest of the world could fuck off for once. He could give into sin, and they would revel in it for eternity… or until the morning light. It was always the morning light that stole his Demon away from him. 

Peter nuzzled sadly into Gene’s chest, needing all he would give him tonight.

“You’re so beautiful, baby…. You’re my beautiful kitten~” Gene murmured softly, complimenting him. He continued to whisper dark flirts and sweet promises, but none of it was distracting Peter from tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would vanish, but tonight Peter was in his arms. Peter would ask when they would meet up again, and Gene would just kiss him one last time, promising him it would be soon. He would leave him for Hollywood, leave him for Paul, and Peter prayed he could stand it-- stand those emotions until next time.

One more time.

One _last_ time...


End file.
